User blog:KidVegeta/Official Dragon Ball Fanon 2016 Awards
Greetings cherished users! Do you think you've created some awesome pages this year? Do you want to gain exposure for your articles? Do you like shiny template trophies that mean nothing? Well, if that's the case, then submit your page for consideration in the 2016 official awards! This year, there are 5 categories. Basically, the quality and quantity of the entrants will determine how many winners there will be in each category. But, there will probably be no fewer than two and no more than five winners in each category, so be sure to submit as many of your eligible pages as you can! We are also looking for a third judge this year, so if you want to be a part of the team that decides the winners of this year's awards, apply below. Rules #You may nominate any page, even if it is not your own. #You may not submit the same page into multiple categories. #No nominating pages from other wikis. #Pages must have been edited significantly this year. No old pages from years past that have not been edited in 2016, please. Such nominations will be disqualified. #Have fun, and be bold with nominating! Judges *KidVegeta *Creeperman129 *TeamUnitedNerds Nominees 'Best Multi-chapter Stories' This award is for the best multi-chapter stories. Nominees may be in prose or script format. *Melait: Darkness Unleashed *Dragon Ball X0 *Z\Super Saga (SSJJ) *Demon God Demigra Saga (SSJJ) *Episode of Bardock Saga (SSJJ) *DragonBall Z: The Legend of Goken *Dragon Ball: It Comes (SSJJ) *Dragon Ball: Metraxis Supreme (W.I.P) *The Return of Garlic Jr. *Dragon Ball Universe 1 *Dragon Ball NE: New Enemies *Alternate Majin Buu Saga *Dragon Ball Super:Vadar The Ultimate Super Power *The History of the Decline and Fall of the Planet Trade Organization *DBMS Forum Roleplay Series *Story of Evil Goku *Resurrection F (Shaymex) Phase 1 Part 1 and Resurrection 'F' Phase 2 *Kanton: Minor to Major 'Best One-shots' This award is for the best one-shot stories. *Dragon ball :The last stand *Dragon Ball Universe 1: Fusion Remastered *Dragon Ball Z: The story of Androids! *Lacking *The Phantom Pain *Starfall *Black Dawn *The Great Sushi-Eating Contest 'Most Original Stories' This award is for the most original story plots. An example of a previous winner in this category would be Be a Man. *Chasing Oblivion *Dodoria Ball: Traffic Cop 'Best Characters' This award is given to the best-crafted characters on the wiki. Canon characters with fanon histories in your universe are allowed to be nominated as well! *Melait *Governor Octavius Phoenix (Kakó Force) *Prince Bartek *Trunks (SSJJ) *Jamie (SSJJ) *Prince Bartek *Son Goku (Kousen) *Trunks (SSJJ) *Aang (ULT) *Toy Vegeta (SSJJ) *Goten (SSJJ) *Gotex (GT/DB Super) *Dial (SSJJ) *Tenkuuji Ariko *Demigra (SSJJ) *Kaestos *Allie *Rola (SSJJ) *Psidevilman *Demigra (Kaestal) *Towa (SSJJ) *Zero (Kaestal) *Doe ( Cosmic God ) *Mozuku *Orga *Sei (DBRJ) *Conan *Thrazon *Gogito (DBM) *Prime Zero (LOTSG) *Naku *Kairi *Cryos *Shami *Majin Shoojin *Hitomi *Android 48 *Prince Zero *Super Handel *Icer *Omni *Future Trunks (LOTSG) *Universe 7G Goku (SSJJ) *Ankhseram *King Hyoga *Saul *Ryuki 'Best Auxillary Pages' This category allows nominations for other types of pages (such as things like this or this). Basically any type of page not covered in above categories is eligible here. *Saiyans (Universe-08111983) *New Liquinattrojen *Ultimate Super Saiyan (Kaestal) *Saiyan God (Kaestal) *Super Saiyan God (Kaestal) *Super Saiyan God 2 (Kaestal) *Super Saiyan God 3 (Kaestal) *Tenkaichi Tournament (Kousen) *Planet Dannok *Saiyans (Ttx337) *Frost Demons (DoctorBleed) *God Destroyer *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 3 (TokuAnime) *Ultimate Evolution (LOTSG) *Potential Unleashed (LOTSG) *Creeperman129 Reviews *Planet Ooza *Shadow Dragon Realm (DuttPanda) Category:Blog posts Category:Dragon Ball Fanon Category:KidVegeta